


Girl Talk

by hyperoxemia



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Estelle is Trans, F/F, Public Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperoxemia/pseuds/hyperoxemia
Summary: "She approached her slowly, eyes resting anywhere but on Judith’s own, and her voice almost seemed nervous to bring up what she wanted to say. 'They’re… Bouncing.' She immediately looked away, as if she was surprised those words left her lips."Judith enjoys teasing Estelle. Estelle usually takes it seriously.





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> tales of vesperia is like, literally my fave game of all time, and with the definitive edition out, i decided there's no better time to write something for it. this takes place immediately after Ghasfarost, though it doesn't contain many spoilers. 
> 
> transphobes fuck off

Judith first felt her eyes in the middle of combat. 

It was a rush, as always, for her to be gliding through the air, fighting with a pike that… Noticeably, wasn’t hers, but nonetheless, the adrenaline was flowing through her veins. Nothing felt off at first; she was used to fighting, and felling enemies was no issue for her. But as she battled her way through Ghasfarost, she eventually felt the eyes of the pink-haired girl in Yuri’s group, who he called Estelle. 

At first, she thought it was her technique that captivated the girl. She seemed to use swords, but she fought stiffly, as if she lacked experience outside of a classroom. Perhaps she was staring at Judith to try to pick up a few tricks. These assumptions were rather shortly dispelled, however, when shortly after a battle, Estelle spoke some of her first words to Judith.

She approached her slowly, eyes resting anywhere but on Judith’s own, and her voice almost seemed nervous to bring up what she wanted to say. “They’re… Bouncing.” She immediately looked away, as if she was surprised those words left her lips. 

In Judith’s defense, she simply hadn’t seen the words coming. Appraising eyes on her body were nothing new, it’s even something Yuri brought up a scant few moments ago, but to say it so boldly caught her off guard. “What are you looking at?!” 

Estelle’s voice wavered, and before long, she was walking away, mumbling to herself “I wish I could bounce…” The interaction was more of a surprise to Judith than anything else. It wasn’t as if she took offense to it, but a woman’s eyes on her were a rare occurrence, especially of someone who looked as uptight as Estelle. She mulled it over in her head throughout the next few battles before she approached Estelle once more. 

“You know, Estelle, it’s not polite to stare.” Contradicting her point, Judith stretched with her spear directly in front of Estelle, who averted her eyes the moment she processed what Judith had said. 

“O-Oh! I’m sorry, I never meant to… I just couldn’t take my eyes away! I won’t from now on!” Her words were sincere, and her eyes were glued to Judith’s, though she was having to put in a generous amount of self control to not let them wander. 

To her credit, Judith realized then that teasing the girl might not be the best way to communicate. She seemed to be taking things literally, and it’d be hard to actually form a friendship if she spent all her time bullying the girl. “No need to apologize, I was just letting you know. It might be in your best interest to ask before you look.” 

“S-So, can I stare?!” 

Estelle was rather immediately up front with her. Everything the girl said seemed to be defying Judith’s expectations of the girl. Though with how forward she was… “How could I say no to such a request? Stare all you’d like.” It was of no harm, and if Yuri was basically already given permission, it’d be uncouth to deny the same permission to Estelle.

Judith might have been imagining it, but over the next few battles, she swore Estelle was focusing her healing artes on Judith more than anyone else. 

\---

Although she’d intended to leave the group behind, it seemed that their fates must have been intertwined. Judith’s journeys brought her to Dahngrest and, almost immediately upon arrival, found herself an accessory to what seemed to be the abduction of a princess, and the group began their all-out sprint to outrun the Imperial Knights. 

Even though she might have preferred to be on her own, the group didn’t seem to be all that bad, especially without that creepy old man and the blastia nerd accompanying them. Perhaps sticking with them wouldn’t be all that bad, especially with the princess still in their company. 

Speaking of the princess, Judith felt her eyes, sharper than ever, glancing over her body at any chance she could get- especially in battle. She’d just assumed it to be about the comments made at Ghasfarost: bouncing. How could she blame the girl? If Judith had eye candy in front of her, she’d have trouble looking away too. 

Once the group approached Heliord, they all took a break in the wild and set up camp. As night began to fall, and even Yuri turned in for the night, Judith heard quiet, nervous footsteps behind her. It seemed staying up late to be on watch worked in her favor; the princess wanted a word, and it would be a chance for Judith to get closer to her. 

“U-Um… Judith?” Her voice was uncertain and low, though Judith at least gave her credit for having the courage to approach her. “Can we talk?” 

“Of course. What was on your mind?” 

“Well…” She sighed heavily, her shoulders heaving. “I mean no offense when I say this, but I’m curious as to why you’re accompanying us. I thought our shared business ended in Ghasfarost, and... “

Judith interjected with a grin on her face. “So you’re saying you don’t want me here?” Sure, teasing a girl as naive as Estelle was rude, but sometimes, rude things are hard to resist. 

“What? N-No, of course not! I was just curious as to… Why you were still here. Is there something you’re hoping to accomplish by staying with us?”  
Judith answered bluntly. “Not really. It just seems like this is where fate wants me to be, so I might as well follow it.” She teasingly narrowed her eyes at Estelle. “Besides, it’s not often that I get to meet a charming young woman like yourself.” 

Her mind seemed to focus only on the latter half of what Judith had said, completely ignoring Judith’s questionable reason to stay with them. “Huh? You… You’re flattering me, Judith.” She clasped her hands in front of her legs and grinned, looking down towards the ground. 

“And if your blush is anything to go off of, it’s working.” She didn’t foresee this conversation taking turns such as these, but she wasn’t going to be complaining about it. 

Estelle remained silent for a moment longer before continuing, leaving her eyes staring straight towards the ground. “I… Understand this might offend you, but you said in Ghasfarost that… I should ask if I want to look. Is it okay if I look at you?” 

The girl’s innocence was nothing short of endearing, though once more, Judith could not resist the urge to tease her. “Asking again? Goodness, before long you’ll be asking if it’s okay to paw at me.” 

“Is it?!” 

Estelle took what Judith was saying the wrong way, but… Part of Judith wanted to say there was harm in this happening. That she didn’t want the girl getting the wrong idea, or developing any sort of attachment, but her mind was overtaken by other parts of her body that were screaming at her to say it was completely fine. 

Judith’s eyes scanned over the others. Yuri was out cold, and Karol was snoring louder than any monster could hope to roar. Repede’s eyes were closed, and while Judith was certain the dog remained awake, she had doubts in his ability to communicate to the others. For as much as Yuri pretended to understand him, she was certain it was nonsense. 

“...If you insist. Just don’t treat me like some kind of toy, and we’ll be fine.” Judith uncrossed her arms and nodded, and Estelle’s hands seemed to waste no time reaching out towards her. They started at her hips, fingers grazing the skin over her waist, stomach, hips, and Estelle slowly glided a finger up to trace Judith’s sternum.

“Your body is so warm... “ She spoke as if that was a shock, though Judith made the easiest assumption that Estelle simply hasn’t shared physical intimacy with anyone before. The thought crossed her mind to stop this, it was practically corrupting the girl, but Estelle picked a wonderful time to grope Judith’s breasts and wipe the thoughts away from her. 

Judith let out a soft moan, staring down at the shorter woman. “I didn’t expect you to get there so fast.” Her eyes went slightly further down, staring at Estelle’s groin. There was a definite sign that there was something beneath her dress, that was… Sizable. “Or to get excited so easily, either.” 

Estelle’s hands froze up over Judith’s breasts before she drew them away, reaching down at her dress to smooth it out and adjust herself. “M-My apologies! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s not an issue, Estelle. Your unconscious mind quite obviously had some ideas that your conscious mind might not have shared.” Judith winked. “It just might be best if you keep those thoughts quelled in combat. I’ve felt your stares.” 

Silence was all that Judith was met with, before Estelle bowed and went behind a nearby tree, slouching against it in a clear attempt to sleep. 

Judith feared she’d upset Estelle, but as Judith wound herself down to prepare for sleep, she heard the rustling of fabric behind the tree Estelle set up camp at. Perhaps, Judith thought, this princess wasn’t as naive as she first appeared. And perhaps she’d not been upset at all.

\---

The group arrived at Heliord the next day, and was quick to retire at the inn before continuing their duties the next day. While a soft bed should have been a nice change of pace for Judith, she found herself entirely unable to sleep. Perhaps roughing it in the wild with Ba’ul for so long has ruined the concept of a bed for her life. Or more likely, she just needs to spend time acclimating to not being a wanted woman, and being able to actually rest in a town. 

For the time being, though, she left the room to proceed outside, deciding to get a breath of fresh air before attempting to sleep again. She’d been wandering the streets for a scant few minutes before she heard the steps of the princess, approaching behind her. “Judith!” 

Judith turned around, greeting Estelle with a wave and a smile. “Estelle, what brings you out here this time of night? Having trouble sleeping as well?” 

Estelle sighed, holding what seemed like unstrained eye contact with Judith for the first time since they’d met. It’d only been three days, in fact, but it still felt like a longer time to both of them. “I suppose. I’ve been thinking about something all night, and I just wanted to clear my head.” 

“Oh? Would you like an ear? I’m more than willing to listen.” 

Estelle left a beat in the conversation before clenching her hands and continuing, clearly determined. “Well… I came out here to talk to you, actually. You’ve been on my mind.” 

“I’m not surprised. You seemed pretty enamored last night.” Judith shrugged. “So you came out here because you wanted a round two?” 

Estelle’s face turned beet red. “What?! No! I… Of course not! I just wanted to talk! That is… Unless… I... “ She groaned. “You’re teasing me!” 

Judith laughed. “Correction: I’ve been teasing you since we first met, but thanks for noticing. You didn’t seem overly opposed to the idea though.” 

“Stop that!” Estelle joined in on the giggling, though it was a lot more nervous than Judith’s. “It’s just… I wanted to say, the way you fly in battle is enrapturing. And… You seem like a very kind woman. I’d like to get to know you better.” 

Judith’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. The words were no shock coming from Estelle, and yet she hadn’t seen them coming from a mile away. “My… That’s very considerate of you. I appreciate your compliments. Thank you, Estelle.” 

“Of course! I felt like you deserved to know. A-And…” Her voice got quieter, almost inaudible among the various sounds of the city. “U-Um… I… Really enjoyed what you let me do, last night. And…” 

Judith interrupted her. “So you actually did come out here for round two?” 

“Hey! I said no more teasing!” 

“And yet you won’t refute it.” 

Estelle looked as if she was ready to burst, her face the shade of Rita’s clothes. Her fists were clenching so hard it looked as if she would bleed, and her eyes were closed. “Fine… I wanted to… Do that again. Is that okay?” 

Judith seemed nonchalant, almost as if she’d seen it coming. “We’re in public. That doesn’t seem to bother you?” 

“There’s no one around. This town is practically empty… I… All we have to worry about are guards.” 

“You’re a princess. What if one of them sees you?” 

Estelle’s tone got more and more determined. “Who cares! I enjoyed it, and Yuri taught me I can do whatever I want!” 

Judith, however, seemed to take more pleasure in teasing her than giving Estelle what she wanted. “Are you going to get excited, like last time?” 

Estelle, for once, had nothing to say. She remained quiet for what felt like a minute, two, three, but was more than likely just a few seconds. “...Probably. It’s…” More silence. “I’ve never gotten that way about a person. Only about… Romance novels, that I read in the castle. But even then, it’s nothing like the real thing.” 

A very loud part of Judith’s mind wanted her to stop things and not corrupt the princess, but she resolved to follow her gut. “You haven’t felt the real thing yet.” 

“...So? Touching you is enough.” 

“You have someone in front of you who can provide the real thing.” 

Estelle was, once more, struck into silence by Judith’s words. How could she reject such a forward proposal? It’d probably feel great. She had nothing but reasons to accept the offer, and yet her voice didn’t come. 

“You don’t have to feel inclined to agree. You can let your hands travel, if it’s what you’re comfortable with.” 

For just a moment longer, silence hung over the two of them, before Estelle nodded. “...No, I want you to. I-If you’d like.” 

Judith smiled, swept a gloved hand across Estelle’s cheek, and kissed her forehead, slowly descending to her knees. “Of course, my liege. Especially if it will keep you focused in combat.” Her hands glided towards Estelle’s pants, and for the first time, Judith properly appreciated the function the woman’s dress offered her. Nothing was in the way, and Judith had perfect access to Estelle, pulling her pants and underwear down to her thighs in one motion. 

As Estelle’s length freed itself, Judith was immediately hit with the pleasant smell of Estelle’s self-exploration from the night before. Of course she hadn’t washed herself, the group hadn’t the time during their mad dash to Heliord. Judith wrapped her hand around Estelle’s length and stroked slowly, staring up at Estelle’s eyes. 

“You seemed to have had fun last night. What was on your mind?” Judith was playing coy- of course she knew what Estelle was thinking about that night.

“U-Um… I… Don’t know what you’re talking about!” Estelle hid her face by looking to the side. Judith wouldn’t be having this, though, and let her tongue flick across Estelle’s tip. 

“Hm… Are you certain? You certainly taste as if you had fun last night... “ Judith licked her again, and again, but hardly enough to bring the girl any closer. Her length twitched in Judith’s hand. “Was there someone else in our camp I should have been aware of?” 

Estelle sighed, biting her lip before beginning to speak. “N-No… It was me… I… I used my… Hand…” 

And that was just the response Judith wanted. “Oh? How crude of you. The princess, alone at night with her hand wrapped around herself… If only your subjects knew.” Her lips wrapped around Estelle’s tip, sucking gently and taking pleasure in the moans she was bringing to Estelle’s own lips. “Lucky for you, I’m a guild member. You don’t have to worry about any of your subjects knowing at all~” 

Estelle chose to not give Judith a response, and while it would have been more fun to tease the girl, she decided to commit to her actions, finally giving Estelle what she’d wanted. Her lips wrapped around Estelle once more, and began to descend, letting her tongue lick Estelle’s length in her mouth. Judith felt her own body begin to get excited at what was happening before her, and while the idea of making Estelle service her after this ended was appealing, she’d prematurely decided against it. The girl would do it when she was ready. For now, she deserves just a bit of pleasure, as a reprieve from the events of the last few months that she’s faced. 

Judith picked up her pace, and before long, Estelle’s hands found their way into Judith’s hair, lightly brushing her fingers through it. Her pinky reached out to glide against Judith’s ear, and Judith couldn’t help but moan onto Estelle’s length, sending vibrations through it, causing Estelle to moan as well. Although the reasons behind this town becoming less populated were rather grim, they both had to be thankful there were no laborers working the night shift so these activities could occur between the two of them. 

Within a few minutes, Estelle’s moans grew louder, her hands gripping at Judith’s hair more fiercely, and Judith had been with enough people to know what this had meant. She picked up the pace, bobbing her head up and down against Estelle’s length, eagerly moaning onto it, waiting desperately for Estelle to release. With one last moan, Estelle began to hold, Judith’s head against her groin, her length twitching in Judith’s mouth, shooting rope after rope of her seed into Judith’s throat and down into her stomach. 

Judith waited patiently for Estelle to finish, and once she had, she pulled her head off of Estelle, swallowing and slowly licking the girl clean. “Well? Was it everything your romance novels made it out to be?” 

The flush on the girl was fierce, and Judith was half worried she was going to pass out. “U-Um… Y-Yes… I don’t think… They could have really communicated how good it would feel in words.” 

Judith adjusted Estelle’s pants for her, stood, and kissed the girl on the forehead once more, giving her a brief hug. “I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. Though I hate to say… You might want to be getting to bed before the others wake up and notice us missing. I’d hate for them to ask questions.”

With a nod, Estelle bowed, turning towards the inn and making her way towards it. “...Thank you, Judith. That was really nice.” As Estelle entered the inn, she passed by Yuri exiting it, and quickly rushed inside with the flush still on her face. Yuri glanced at Estelle, and then Judith, before approaching Judith.

“What was that all about?” 

“Just girl talk, mostly.” Judith shrugged. “She was curious about my fighting style. I taught her a few tricks with her sword that might allow her to imitate me better. I must admit, though, without a longer weapon for leverage, she might not ever reach my level.” 

“That’s really it?” 

“Of course. Why would I lie to you about something so trivial?” 

The next day, the guild continued on with their journeys as was already scheduled, and throughout the battles, Judith remained certain of two things. Estelle’s eyes would always be firmly on her, and that she hardly ever had to worry about her physical condition during battle.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like trash for even writing this tbh but it be like that sometimes. i might continue this eventually but no guarantees
> 
> if you'd like to follow a tumblr that consists purely of shitposting, hmu at hyperoxemia.tumblr.com. hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
